


Transformers: Illness Fics

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Common Cold, Does Having A Cold Count As Triggering?, Human Friend Is Sick, Illness, Restrictive Medics, Y/n Means Your Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: What Happens When A Human Gets Sick Around A Cybertronian? Not Good Things.





	Transformers: Illness Fics

**Author's Note:**

> I Made This As A Surprise For My Best Friend So I Hope You Enjoy!

It Had Been That Time Of Year. Cold Air, Snow Everywhere, And Of Course, The Flu. "But Ambulod I'b Fid!" Y/n Said. "Clearly You Aren't! Your Nose Is All Stuffed Up, You're Sluggish, And Do I Need To Mention Last Night?" Ambulon Asked. "Look, Thad Waz Juzt Becuz I Overheated!" Y/n Said. "If I Don't See You Resting You'll Be In Trouble. Am I Clear?" Ambulon Said. "Got Id." Y/n Said. Ambulon Walked You To Your Room You Were Staying In. "Rest." Ambulon Said. "Okay Geez!" Y/n Said. Ambulon Walked Out And Locked The Door. "Gread What Dow?" Y/n Said. "I Guess I Should Rest. If I Don't Ambulod Won't Be Happy..." Y/n Said. Y/n Slowly Drifted Off To Sleep. (A Few Hours Later) Ambulon Knocked On The Door. "Come In." Y/n Said. "You Sound Better! Sounds Like Resting Helped!" Ambulon Said. "Yeah It Did." Y/n Said. "Anyways, I Came In Here Because It's ABout Time For Your Cold Medicine." Ambulon Said. Oh Poop. You Forgot About The Medicine. "Fid." Y/n Said. You Reluctantly Took The Medicine. "Alright, That's Done. First Aid Made Some Soup For You And I Brought Some For You." Ambulon Said. "Thanks." Y/n Said. Ambulon Smiled. After You Ate, You Rested A Bit More. (A Few Days Later) You Got Up And Walked To The Bathroom. After You Used The Bathroom You Walked Over To Your Laptop And Got On. Ambulon Knocked. "Come On In." Y/n Said. "Good To See You're Feeling Better!" Ambulon Said. "Yeah I'm Feeling Much Better!" Y/n Said. "Good To Hear!" Ambulon Said. You Heard A Cough Sounding Sound (Yes I Said That) Come From Ambulon. "You Okay?" Y/n Asked. "Perfeclty Fien!" Ambulon Said. "No You're Not." Y/n Said. "Okay I've Just Got A Miniscul Virus Is All!" Ambulon Said. "This Week Will Never End." Y/n Said.


End file.
